Imitation Black: Behind the Scenes
by lxoxjoanxoxl
Summary: Recently, Len had been bored without Road Roller or work. So when this woman, Natsu-P, offered him a role in her music video, Len accepted immediately. Too bad he didn't realize what sort of video it actually was...   Yaoi, Kaito x Len x Gakupo
1. More Than What We Bargained For

Imitation Black: Behind the Scenes

**I love the song Imitation Black but always wondered, 'Jesus Christ, how did they come up with such a masterpiece?' **

**So this fic is basically exploring what went on during that… Yeah, that all I have to say.**

**Oh and I'm probably warping Natsu-P a bit, but since I don't know much about her herself, I decided to write her personality for convenience's sake. Sorry, Natsu-P!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids or the song **_**Imitation Black**_**.**

Chapter 1 – More Than What We Bargained For 

The Master adjusted his tie, awaiting the arrival of the producer (Natsu-P as she was called). She had a new project and was interested in employing some of his Vocaloids for the vocals. He had seen the music score (the guitars and air would be provided by Haku) and the lyrics (a love triangle with hauntingly beautiful prose), and saw the potential it had.

So, he eagerly accepted her offer and was now waiting in an audition room along with three of his pride and joys: Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, and Megurine Luka. It had already been decided that Shion Kaito and Kamui Gakupo would be taking part in this song; all that was left was to find a third Vocaloid to complete the triangle.

He sat behind a white desk (with two empty chairs next to him), while the three others sat on the opposite side against a wall. Miku and Rin were whispering excitedly and nervously to each other while Luka listened quietly, adding a few comments here and there.

Rin said, eyes gleaming, "I'm real excited about this! I heard the Master talking about how this song had a high chance of being a big hit, so I've been practicing non-stop for this role."

Miku sighed, drawing her hands close to her chest, "I'm nervous. I don't think my voice is right for this part . . ."

Rin swatted Miku, "Oh please, Miku-nee! Stop being so damn humble, right Luka-nee?"

Luka nodded. On the outside, she seemed calm and cool as ever, but the way she was playing with her bracelet gave away her anxiety.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a sharp looking, fashionable woman stood, flanked by a man who seemed to be her bodyguard.

The Master stood up and extended his hand, "Ah, good to see you came. Good morning, Ms. Natsu."

Natsu-P took his hand and shook it, "Glad to see you again, Master." Letting go, she adjusted her glasses and asked, "Are these the three you have lined up for me?"

The Master nodded, "Girls, introduce yourselves."

Miku said with a sweet smile, "My name is Hatsune Miku."

Rin raised her hand and grinned, "Kagamine Rin!"

Luka nodded her head, "I am Megurine Luka."

Natsu-P said politely, "Charmed to meet all of you. Now, let's get straight to business. I trust you all know what to do and the lyrics?"

They all nodded in affirmative.

Nastu-P pulled out a chair next to the Master and clapped her hands, "Then let's start. Hatsune, you're up first."

Miku nodded and walked up to the center. She folded her hands together and started singing in a lower voice than what she was used to. She had a feeling that her voice would be too innocent for such a song, so she had been practicing giving her voice a darker edge.

Once she was done, Natsu nodded and said, "Ok, ok . . . Kagamine, show me what you got."

Miku walked back, her heart pounding a bit, as Rin took her place. She started singing, keeping her voice natural and mischievous. It would do no good if she couldn't be heard above Kaito-nii and Gakupo-nii.

She finished and Natsu nodded once more, though she looked a bit impressed. Natsu said, "Alright, now let's hear you, Megurine."

As Rin passed by Luka, Luka said Rin make a victory pump and frowned a bit. 'It was a bit too early to declare victory, Rin-chan,' Luka thought as she decided to show Rin too much self-confidence was going to be her downfall. She let out a deep breath and started singing in a sultry and alluring voice.

Once it was all over, Natsu-P stood up, "Ok then, I think I need a moment to discuss things with your Master. Master, if you will, let's talk outside. Hutch, you stay here, ok?" She pointed at the rather burly man, who grunted. With that, Natsu-P and the Master exited the room, leaving the three girls to nervously await the verdict.

Once outside, Natsu-P sighed, "Too be honest, none of them were what I was really hoping for."

The Master frowned, "Surely there must be one you liked."

Natsu-P said, "The closest one to my ideal voice would be the blonde one, but something about her voice is off . . . I don't know it's just—"

"Um, excuse me Master."

Both heads turned in the direction of the voice. The Master asked, "Len? Whatever it is, can't it wait?"

Kagamine Len stood in front of the two, running his fingers nervously through his hair, "Well, no, because the director—"

"That's it!"

The two males jumped and directed their attention to the now excited producer. The Master asked, "What?"

Natsu-P grabbed Len's hands and requested with barely concealed glee, "Say something again!"

"S-something again? What?" Len stuttered, lost. Not even his fangirls were this strange.

Her grip on Len's hands tightened as he winced slightly. "That's what I've been looking for! Your voice is perfect for this part! It's smooth, innocent, yet seductive!"

The Master said, "W-Wait, how can you say that by just hearing him talk?"

Natsu-P turned to him and said, "Because I can. Trust me on this one, I know talent when I hear it."

"But in case you haven't noticed, Len's a boy!"

She waved her hand, "Please! The very fact that he's male will boost sales even more! Girls love boys who love boys and trust me when I say most of the population out there are girls like that!"

The Master faltered as he took this into account, "I . . . Really? Is that true?"

Len looked back and forth, puzzled. Especially at the 'boys who love boys' part. He had a bad feeling, worse than when he had to wear that dress for _Servant of Evil_ or when he was given the lyrics for _The Rampage of Len_. He finally shouted, "Excuse me, but what's going on?"

Natsu-P looked at Len and grinned, "Congratulations boy, I decided to use you for my next big project!"

"Big project? You mean a music video?" Len asked, confusion turning into eagerness with those two simple words.

She nodded, "Yup! And if all goes well, which it should, your popularity will definitely sky-rocket!"

Len asked, nearly quivering with excitement, "Really?" It's been way too long since any one used him for their songs, so he was really itching to sing. Just sitting around wasn't really his style, Len needed to be occupied with something. Anything really. And since Road-roller had been taken away from him and Rin three days ago, this was perfect timing.

She nodded, "So, are you in kid?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll do it!"

Natsu-P cheered, "Great! What's your name?"

"Kagamine Len, miss!"

She squealed slightly, "Ah, you're really cute!" She turned to the Master and smiled, "Isn't it wonderful that I found him?"

The Master, who had been unable to get a word in this entire time, said, "Wait, I don't—"

Natsu-P said, "Alright, it's time for me to take my leave." She opened the door back into the audition room and said, "Sorry girls, but I found my vocal and it's not one of you." Ignoring their shocked faces, she nodded at Hutch, "Let's go!"

The man nodded and followed her as they began to take their leave. Rin got up and yelled at her retreating figure, "Wait, what? What do you mean by that? Who did you pick?"

Natsu-P turned back and said, "Hmm… I believe he is your brother. His surname was Kagamine, after all."

Miku blinked, "L-Len-kun?"

Luka whispered, confused, "But I thought this was female role."

Rin shook slightly before yelling, "Leeeeeen, you're gonna pay!"

…

Later on that night, Len was sporting several bruises, a black-eye, scratches on his arm, and a shoe imprint on his shirt. He was being treated by Miku in the bathroom, who lightly dabbed alcohol-soaked cotton balls at his cuts. She smiled sheepishly, "Rin-chan was really mad, wasn't she?"

Len scoffed. That was the understatement of the century, "God, she's such a brat. I wish she was sweeter, like the way she was in _I Like You, I Love You_." He looked up at Miku with a shy look, "Or like you, Miku-nee."

Miku gave him a smile, "Thank you, Len-kun." She said, "But I'm not that sweet. I'm just not as upset because I have other work lined up. You should cut Rin-chan some slack. Any girl would be upset if her brother stole the role of Juliet from her." She got out a bandage and said, "Speaking of which, I'm surprised Natsu-san picked you for this role. When did you audition?"

Len scratched his cheek, "Thing is, I didn't. I just came into the room to deliver a message to the Master and she just jumped onto me."

Miku's eyes widened, "Then you don't know what this video is about?"

Len shook his head, "All that woman said was that this was going to be a big project and that I was perfect for it."

Miku covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh my, I think you should read the lyrics." She placed the last bandage on his face and got up, "Come on, I have the sheet in my room."

…

Len dropped the lyric sheets. He had only gotten up to the first chorus before panicking, "I-I'm playing a female role?"

Miku smiled worriedly, "Ah, calm down Le—"

"God, why is everyone obsessed with killing me or putting me in a dress?"

She put up her hands, "Now, now—"

"Arrrrgggh!" Len threw his hands up in the air before collapsing onto Miku's bed. He placed an arm over his eyes, "I can't do this. Gotta tell the Master that I have to quit."

Miku said, concerned, "Are you sure you want to give up on this? This could really be a chance to boost your popularity."

"… That may be true, but I rather not use those kinds of methods to get to the top," Len mumbled.

She said softly, "I see… Alright, you do what you think is best, Len-kun."

…

The Master had been calmly looking over the contract when the door was slammed open and a loud voice followed, "Master, I can't go through with it!"

The Master sighed and asked, "Len, what do you mean by that? Are you referring to Natsu-P's video?"

Len nodded and placed his hands on the desk, "I refuse to dress up like a girl again!"

"But everything's already been placed in motion. She's already gotten people to design your outfit."

Len blinked, "How did she—"

The Master said, "I gave your measurements to her."

Len slammed his hands on the table, "Well tell her to cancel it!"

"I can't. Once she sets her mind on something, she won't change it. And besides, you agreed to it in the first place," the Master explained calmly.

Len stuttered, "W-well yeah, but I didn't know what I was agreeing to."

"That is your own fault and you should see this through as a punishment," the Master replied. He added, "We can't always get what we want, and besides, I have a feeling this song will be a hit. It's the same feeling I got when Monty-P showed me the storyline for the _Daughter of Evil_ series."

Len faltered, "But—"

The Master said firmly, "No buts. You're going through with this." He rummaged around through the papers on his desk and pulled out some paper, "Here is the music sheet and the lyrics. Get to work practicing. For this video, you will be working with Kaito and Gakupo, so if you need help, go to them." He handed the paper to Len and smiled, "I know you can do this, so give it your all."

Len reluctantly took the papers, "… Alright then." He strode out of the room, eyes glued to the sheets.

Once Len left, the Master mused out loud, "Boys love, huh? Let's see how things go."

…

**And that's chapter one. I feel like I made the girls a bit… unlikable, but I honestly do not hate them (except maybe Miku, but even then I don't really care). To be fair, competition brings out the worse in all of us. **


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

**Alright, here's the second chapter! I should really be finishing up my other stories but… eh. Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: English lyrics were not written by me, they were written by Razzy. I'm only borrowing them because I disliked using the Romaji lyrics considering this is a story in English. And the regular translation doesn't make it flow as smoothly, sooo . . . **

Chapter 2 – Practice Makes Perfect

Rin was walking down the hall when she passed her room, or rather the twin's room. They shared the same room seeing as they weren't quite ready to separate from each other yet. Not to mention it saved space, so they were given the largest room and the other rooms were used for storage. When she reached the door with a banana and orange sign, she heard Len's voice. Peering into the room, she hummed to her, "Hmm?"

Len was sitting on the bed, back to the door. He was practicing his notes for the chorus, which only really consisted of him crooning out the sound, 'Aaaah.'

Slowly, she creaked open the door and snuck up behind him. Then, she pounced and yelled, "Booo!"

Len let out a high pitched shriek and glared at Rin, "R-Rin, that wasn't funny!"

Rin was rolling on the bed, laughing, "Ah-ha-ha, I get you every time! You're such a scaredy-cat!"

Len flushed, "A-am not!"

She grinned, "So, how's it coming alomg?"

Len shrugged, "Fine. I don't see how I have a real part in this though. All I provide are harmonizing vocals and then I have one solo part."

Rin chopped him lightly on the head, "Idiot, it's always the person who sings the least that gets the best parts. Remember when you did that remake of _Free_ with Luka-nee? Everyone agreed that your rapping was the best part!"

Len said, "… I guess. Thanks, Rin. I'll take it your attempt at cheering me up as an apology for all those punches you gave me."

Rin laughed sheepishly, "Ah-ha-ha, well… It's all water under the bridge now, ain't it?" She slapped Len on the back (a bit too hard, unfortunately for Len) and got up, "Well, do your best, bro!" She went back to the hall and continued on her way.

Len sighed as he fell backwards onto the bed. 'Do your best.' It was a phrase he was hearing all too often now.

…

Gakupo had been very excited when he was offered a part in Natsu-P's video, and was even more ecstatic when he saw the outfits. That sort of flashy clothing suited him, and he was looking forward to seeing a lovely lady like Luka or Meiko being fitted into the female's outfit. Imagine his utter shock when he was told that Len would be playing that part. At the very least, he hoped it would be a female.

The two older males of the family were sitting together in the kitchen. As usual, Kaito was fixing himself an ice cream sundae and Gakupo was ranting, "Isn't it insane that it'll be an all male love triangle?

Kaito stuttered as he was pouring the chocolate syrup onto the Napoleon ice cream, "E-eh? Well, I think it's fine…" He was actually glad it was Len who would be singing with them. While he wouldn't have mind seeing Meiko or Miku in such a pretty dress, it would be too nerve-wracking for him. Not to mention, Len was quite feminine looking anyways, He blushed slightly as he remembered how Len looked for _Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder_. When one was as pretty as Len, he had all the right to sing about make-up or earrings.

Gakupo sighed, "I suppose I could always pretend he's a flat-chested girl. Yeah, that would work…"

As Gakupo wandered off, musing to himself, Kaito watched in amazement and disbelief, 'For someone so… ambiguous, Gakupo is unusually straight.' Or maybe it was just self-denial, but Kaito wasn't exactly a master of analysis. He took a chunk of chocolate and strawberry ice cream and bit into it, savoring the delicious taste. He thought, 'I wonder how Len-kun is doing.' Grabbing his bowl, Kaito walked down the hall, 'I guess I should check up on him. Probably in his room.'

Which now wasn't true as Len was walking down the hall. Nervousness had gotten the better of him, and he needed to do something to get his mind off work for a bit. As he turned the corner, he bumped into Kaito, or rather Kaito's ice cream. He fell back a little, vanilla ice cream and peanuts clinging to his hair, "Ack!"

Kaito said, "A-ah, Len-kun! I'm sorry!"

Len said, running a hand through his hair, "It's alright as long as it didn't—" he felt something wet and sticky, "Nevermind."

Kaito said, "Let's go clean up in the kitchen."

…

Kaito was still eating his ice cream as Len rinsed out the sticky substances in his hair. He was about to wash Len's hair for him, but Len insisted on doing it himself. The boy was probably afraid of being treated like a child, though that wasn't Kaito's intention.

Once Len was satisfied, he moved his head from under the faucet and grabbed a bunch of tissue papers.

Kaito said once again, "Sorry, Le—"

"It's alright," Len replied as he dried his hair with the napkins.

"Mmn . . ." Awkward silence fell so Kaito started babbling, "Oh yes, how's it going with the project, Len-kun?"

Len shrugged, "It's alright." What else could he say?

"A-ah . . . Hey, if you want, we can practice together!"

Len glanced up at Kaito, "Not that it's a bad idea but," he blushed a little, "I don't think I'm ready for it." This wasn't his first project with Kaito (Gakupo, on the other hand…) but it was still embarrassing to sing with Kaito. Len's voice compared to Kato wasn't as deep or masculine, and he envied the older Vocaloid for that. Such envy was also extended to Gakupo. He was not looking forward to the prospect of his voice been compared with those two.

Kaito said, face full of concern, "What do you mean? That's what practice is for, to get us ready for the big day."

"B-but—"

"No buts," Kaito said firmly, "I won't judge you, so there's nothing to be worried about."

Len looked down, embarrassed, "I'm not afraid of that . . ."

Kaito tilted his head, "Then what's wrong?"

Len's head snapped back up as he said hotly, "Nothing! Never mind, let's just go practice then, Kaito-nii." He tugged on Kaito's sleeve, "Let's go to your room, it's closer."

Kaito nodded, "Should we invite Gakupo as well?"

"Definitely not," Len said immediately, "Gakupo-nii would make fun of my high voice and say things like, 'You'll hit puberty eventually' and such."

Kaito frowned, "I don't think he would . . ." Well actually, the older Vocaloid wouldn't put it past his friend. He shook his head, "Never mind, you might be right." He held out his hand to Len, "Well, let's get going then, just the two of us."

If the blonde-haired boy hadn't known better, it would almost seem as if Kaito was being seductive. Len blushed, "I-I'm not a child anymore!" But at the confused and somewhat hurt look on Kaito's face, Len sighed and grabbed his hand, "But I'll do it just this once." Glancing from the corner of his eye, he saw Kaito's face lit up. Len looked forward, a bit embarrassed, and started dragging Kaito, "Anyways, let's hurry up then!"

The other hummed and nodded, still a bit confused as to why Len was so mad but happy nonetheless.

…

"…_The hidden beauty of the moon_

_Under the darkness it looms_

_As if it's trying to hide away from me…__"_

Kaito sang, hitting the right notes. Of course, it was ridiculous to think he couldn't. He was a Vocaloid; that was what they were programmed to do. To be perfect singers, nothing else. In his hand was a music sheet with notes about what pitches and notes to hit as well as a few suggestions here and there. Len and Gakupo each had one as well, with different instructions of course.

Len hummed to the instrumental music. The three of them had been each given a CD containing the music (without vocals of course) for them to practice to. He had to admit that it might have been a better idea to ask Gakupo to join them, considering there were way too many pauses in the music for his liking. It just didn't flow as smoothly, and not to mention he was already a little impatient waiting for what few lyrics he had. Seriously, it was almost as if he wasn't there, Len thought as he fumed to himself quietly.

"—en-kun! Our part is playing!"

Len blinked, "Huh?" He then realized he had been spacing out and missed the beginning of his duet part with Kaito. He sat up straight and said, "G-Geh, sorry Kaito-nii! I was spacing out!"

Kaito pressed the 'pause' button on the iTunes program, rewinding it back, "I know you don't have many lines Len-kun, but that's why you should put more effort into it to make your performance stand out."

Len rubbed his head, embarrassed and a bit mortified at being lectured by Kaito of all people, "Y-yeah, you're right. Sorry, Kaito-nii, I'll pay more attention."

Kaito frowned, but didn't pursue the subject further. He said, "Then, from the top." He pressed the play button and once again, music filled the room. Len waited for Gakupo's part to end, eager to redeem himself. Then, it came and together, the two sang,

"_Someday soon I hope I can be by your side,_

_With that promise I'll let go of my hand._

_If this is a love that I can't abide by,_

_Then again you'll just end up broken."_

Their voices were completely different from each other, but harmonized nicely (though it was still far from perfect, and they would have to work on it). Kaito glanced over at Len, who was completely absorbed in the music. Ah . . . he was always like this. A hard worker trying to make his way to the top. Len had often declared to Kaito that he was going to overthrow Miku in terms of popularity, and Kaito had no doubt that he had potential to. Whether or not he would will remain a mystery for now.

Once they were done practicing, Len flopped back onto the blankets with ice cream drawings on it as Kaito paused the music. Kaito turned back to Len and said, "Well, what did you think of our performance?"

Len hummed, "Well, while we got the technical parts down, I think we need to harmonize our voices better. Something's a bit . . . off."

Kaito pondered, "Ah, I felt that too. We need to convey the right emotion."

Len nodded, "Yeah, yeah! It's like . . . we need the same quiet passion as _Erase or Zero_ but also the dark and , , , erm, e-erotic like _Shotadesuyon_." Len looked bashful.

Kaito blushed as well, remembering their cover of _Cendrillon_. The lyrics were way dirtier than _Cendrillon_ or _Adolescence_. It was a wonder they were able to get over their embarrassment to sing it.

The atmosphere got a bit awkward, and Kaito coughed to break the silence, "Erm, well, I agree with you, Len-kun."

Len nodded, "Mmm."

Once again, silence settled. Kaito sighed, "I think we should stop for the day."

Len looked up, "Eh? Why?"

"Honestly, we need Gakupo here. I know you're self conscious around him, but we're going to be recording together anyways. Might as well get used to it, right?" Kaito tilted his head and smiled,

Len rested his chin on his knees, ". . . I get what you're saying. We can invite him over next time," he lifted his head and looked a little pleadingly at Kaito, "but can't we continue practicing for a little longer?" It's been so long since Len had a project with Kaito or got to spend time with him. Being one of his few male allies, Len was quite attached to the older male (though he wouldn't admit it out loud).

Kaito blushed at the look on Len's face. But then again, Kaito was an easily flustered Vocaloid, though he seemed to blush around Len more often these days. He smiled weakly, "I guess we can go for another round."

…

**Yeah, I know, progress is slow. Sorry guys, but I think I'd be bull-shitting you all if I just make them suddenly gay for each other (even though they're robots so technically, things like sexuality shouldn't really apply to them…). But I'll do my best and thanks for your reviews!**


End file.
